Max, Fang and the others
by FaXmEnTtObE
Summary: Ok I'm not really good at writing titles but this is to explain the story a bit more. Max and Fang are starting their schooling in year 9. Max and Fang have certain feelings for each other... They talked, but they don't want the others to know. FAX!
1. Year 9

**_Hi guys!_**

**_This is my second story and I'm sorry if it's not that good..._**

**_Anyways!_**

**_Get reading Maximum Ride FANS!_**

**_Oooh and it wouldn't hurt if you click the green button at the end :3_**

**_I would really appreciate it :D_**

_**FLY ON! :D**_

* * *

**Hey! Welcome to Fang's Blog. :)**

**Sorry everyone for not posting anything for like a week... I would tell ya why but it's personal ;)**

**Anyway! Today I will give very special guests on this post today! And that is the flock! MAX! IGGY! GAZZY! NUDGE! AND ANGEL!**

**Angel: Hi guys! If you think this blog is getting boring (it is right?) then come along to my blog! Fang taught me how to make one! Let's congratulate him... Well you don't really have to buut... READ MY BLOG! Yay!! Ok bye!**

**Nudge: Well.. There's Angel for ya! Now I have like prepared a whole speech today! So relaax and live life while you read!**

_Heyy NUDGE luveers! Welcome to Fang's blog. For you NUDGE fans, here are some wacky things I've been doing lately!_

_... Well, I have learnt to bake cookies with Max. Really fun but not as we expected them to look like. It was pretty much Max's fault (Sorry Max). But what did happen was they turned out too lumpy but still very good (haha)! llknlnadlfkad. Woops! Sorry guys! Fang keeps telling me to hurry up with this. So better say my last words before he starts nudging me with his wings -.- OK NUDGE LUUVERS! Time to say BYE!_

**Gazzy: Yo! Gasmaan is here! I'm just gonna say a couple of words. Thanks for reading this blog! (Fang paid me $5 to say that) HAHA FANG! Anyway, Yes as I said this is only a very short message! SOO BYE!**

**Iggy: Hey people! Don't ask this but I have no idea why I can type if I'm blind. No need to make fun of but it's complicated. For some weird reason I love typing! Ok Iggy luvers. The Iggymobile has to leave.**

**Max: Well... As they say, leave best for last! Haha! Ok just a quick message! Thanks for reading this blog! Reading at the others responses made me laugh. Well... Got to go now! See ya! Fly on! :) (Fang's line but anyway!)**

**Fly On,**

**Fang!**

* * *

_"Nice" Fang said as he started to post that page. "Uhmm... Angel, do you even have your own blog?" I asked. "Of course not, Max. I sent them looking for it so that Fang's blog will have less viewers!" she whispered. "Don't tell him! Pleaase" she said. "Oh Angel" I said as I pushed her playfully. For those who do not know me, my name is Max. I live with my family Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Also we were being hunted down by wolf-like creatures but that didn't matter anymore. Now it's just us living the life we should have been living the whole time. Relaxing and doing whatever we wanted (almost) but the going to school part because I said so, wasn't Iggy and Gazzy's kind of fun. I almost forgot, we are 98% human and 2% bird. Yes I said it, BIRD. May sound crazy but trust me it is a whole bunch of fun if your not being hunted down (anymore). So let's continue with this story._

_It was a Sunday afternoon. The flock getting ready to get to bed. There was Angel in her cuddly bear pyjamas, Gazzy in his superman ones, Nudge with her nighty-night tank top and long nighty-night pants, Iggy wearing nothing but a singlet and shorts and Fang in his usual "FANG IS AWESOME" shirt. You may wonder, where did he get it from. Well, someone was kind enough to mail him it. Unfortunatly, he loves it. Even sent the fan back mail._

_"Ok guys! Go to bed now." I yelled as they all left the living room upstairs to their beds. "Aren't ya going to bed" I asked Fang. "It's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow". "Ok mum..." he said with a smirk on his face as he went upstairs to his room. _

_***_

_I woke up by the sounds of Iggy making breakfast. I got dressed for school. Today it's the first day of year 9 for me. I'm not like the average 'I'm nervous' type, I like to just go with the flow. "Max?" someone outside of my door said. "Yes? What do you want?" I asked. "To come in..." the voice said. "Wait I'm getting dressed" I replied. As I heard the door slowly opening then closing again. I turned around to open the door when suddenly someone taps me on the back. "Fang... What the hell, I said I was getting dressed" I yelled as I grabbed my towel and covered myself with it. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him. "Sorry Max, haha" he replies as he was going to the door. "Wait" I said. "Uhmm, ok then" he said as he sat on my bed. "I'm going to the bathroom" I told him. As I entered the bathroom I quickly got dressed and ran out as fast as I could downstairs. "Beat cha" Fang said as I was still at the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "I wa- asn't racing you, duh" I told him as Iggy called us to the table.

* * *

_

_Chapter 1 ^^_


	2. Abraham Lincoln

Sorry bout last chapter... Waay too short! I agree... This chapter is a biit longer!

Thanks for reading and please review! :3

* * *

You may ask... Where's the others? Well they apparently beat us to school. Iggy? He's sick so he's not going to school. "Guys, here is fried eggs with bacon" he says as he put it on the table. "Smells nice Iggs" I say as I grab some eggs and bacon. After me and Fang eat we grab our bags and walk to school, like every day. "Sooo... School, just us 2 this year" I said awkwardly. "Yerp" Fang said. "Why you scared?" Fang asks me playfully. "No waay!" I tell him. Being all alone with Fang is awkward but some kind of nice feeling. This is gonna be a long year.

As we arrive at school Fang sees his old classmates and just walks up to them and starts talking. "Max!!" a voice said behind me. I turn around. It's Ella, she's my best friend **(A/N Ok in the book she really isn't but anyway!). **"So, how's your holidays been?" she asks me smiling. "It was great, baking cookies, stuff and even for Christmas Fang gave me a really nice necklace" I say as I pull it out from my shirt. "Wow!! Well what I did this summer was lots... A lot of swimming has been going on and my parents had another child!" she says excitedly. "OMG! Really, what is it's name?" I ask. "Well he's a boy and his name is Andrew! HE IS SOO CUTE!!" she says jumping up and down. "Shh... Quiet down, people are starting to stare at you" I tell her quietly. "Oh ok" she says embarrassed. We walk off to our lockers.

I had a couple of classes with Fang and a couple of classes with Ella. Which means I'm not alone but in one class I have my enemy in it and that's Lissa. She is vicious, trust me... 2 years ago she went out with Fang... Not that I care.

Right now I have maths. My worst subject. I even got Iggy to tutor me. It still didn't work out. Me and Ella have the same last name... MARTINEZ. We wonder why but it's life. "Does everyone know what Order of Operations are?" the teacher asks as I slowly fall asleep. "Miss Martinez, this is not a time to be sleeping. You have detention" the teacher yells at me. I get up and grab my things and head over to detention. When I walked into the room I was shocked to see that Fang was in there too. I sit next to him "Why are you here?" I ask him. "Haha, the question is, why are YOU here" he says with a smile on his face. "I slept during class, why are you here?" I ask him suspiciously. "I blew a spitball on this nerds head" he said laughing. "I would expect that from Gazzy & Iggy not you..." I tell him. "Well I do have my moments" he says looking away to do his homework. I sighed. After an hour of detention the teacher finally let us go with a warning. Ella was outside waiting for me. "How was detention?" she asked. "I don't know" I answered as we walked to the library.

"I have already got loads of assignments" Ella says as she dumps a whole lot of text books on the table. "We have to do research on this guy. Abraham Lincoln..." she sighs. "Is that for history?" I ask. She nods. "I have history next period" I say as I look at my timetable. "I have history with Fang then photography with you then the day is finally over" I say. "Awesome. When do you have classes with Lissa?" she asks. "Well tomorrow I have English with her and I also have Science..." I say annoyed. "Well good luck!" Ella says as she walks off to her next class. As I walk to history I meet Fang along the way. "We have history next" I tell him. "I know.." He answers. "I heard we have an assignment on Abraham Lincoln" I said to him seeing what he's expression would be. He nods.

"Ok class we have an Abraham Lincoln assignment handed out to today. It will require research, I will also hand out 3 textbooks to each of you. You will need to study them and then complete this sheet" the teacher said as she handed the textbooks out, the sheet and marking criteria sheet. "This assignment is due in a week, you don't have to use the textbooks for this particular assignment... You may use the internet or some book from the library but you must list down all the websites you have used" the teacher explained. "Dismissed" she calls as she started to pack up her stuff. Great next lesson is with the ugly witch, Lissa.

* * *

Chapter 2 ^^

Please review!! :)


End file.
